


Always (Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare fanfic)

by CpnGidMitch



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CpnGidMitch/pseuds/CpnGidMitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Emery is a liveley and aggressive girl who always puts herself in danger. She lives for the danger. When a rookie joins Atlas and is put under her brother's command, she instantly sees something she likes. Follow Blake as she battles with her past and trys to conquer her future.</p><p>-Sorry I suck at descriptions-<br/>-First Fic-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fan fiction coming at you!! Sorry if its so bad, I just instantly fell in love with advanced warfare and felt the need to post something about it :) Please enjoy and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors or OOCness :)

Run. That's all you can do. Run for your life. Yeah, it sounded totally clichéd but it was true. Your raven black hair bounced in your face and you tried your very best to push it away getting angry in the progress.

'You have survived major fucking wars, several life threatening injuries and a vast amount of kidnappings. Your hair will not be the thing to kill you in the end!' you think to yourself. When all of a sudden, your body collided with a hard structure which you thought was a wall at first encounter, but on later inspection, you realised it to be the face you grew up with, the face that kept you going all these years, the face of your family.

"Go, now! I got your back!" A thick British accent , that matched your own, commanded to you. There was no hesitation in your actions that followed. Several gun shots sounded out into he dark, stone tunnel and echoed out, making them even more terrifying. This was not because you didn't like them, they were practically your favourite sound, but each one of them was a reminder to the struggle that you had experienced over the past 45 days.  
   
Torture. 

"Fuck me" You heard your captain mutter. Your frail body started to shut down when the end of the passage grew near, and strong hands caught you as your knees buckled and he world became black around you, but not before three words worked their way into your head, "I've got you".


	2. The Perfect Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect family portrait. But not all is what it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Hey there. You probably hate me. I realised its been a month since I last posted and I'm sorry for those that care :/ thanks for all the kudos I got on the last chapter :) not going to lie, I wrote this chapter a while ago but I completely forgot. I'm so bad at this. Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes or OCCness. Please enjoy ;)

A family picture, perfect in every way. A tall woman stands proud, long blonde locks tumble down her shoulders, naturally straight. Her striking blue eyes can bare into anyone's soul if stared at for too long, and her sleek blue dress that ends at her knees fits her slim body all too well. 

Next to the woman, an arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders, stood a muscly man with fair brown hair cropped short and dark brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. His skin was the colour of caramel and his sparkling white grin, that looked like he was froze half way through a hearty chuckle, stood out massively as did his scar that stretched from his hairline to his left eyebrow. Apparently he got it the day him and the woman met, in a sword fight, he told his children. 

One of the Man's huge hands were clutched around the head of a ten year old boy, who was grimacing at the thought of his hair getting messed up. His hair was a deep brown colour, much like his fathers, but on the top of his neatly styled quiff were blonde tufts that he gained from his mother. His blue eyes, also acquired from his mom, were as blue as the Mediterranean sea and were always looking around to find a new escape plan wherever he went. 

One of his hands were lifting up to defend his most prized possession (his hair) but the other was being clutched onto by a skinny seven year old girl, who valued her brother more than anything. Her arms were in an outstretched position as were her legs and her pale, angelic face was squished into a cheesy smile that showed off her pearly whites, and you could clearly see the gap where the tooth , that her and her brother spent a whole 5 hours trying to get out, belonged. She has stunning green eyes that matched no other persons in her small family, that were squinted and hidden behind long eyelashes and her little button nose was caught in the middle of a twitch. Her beautiful face was framed by black, naturally curly hair that would always be her worst enemy when she was trying to concentrate.

They were the definition of perfect. All loving and caring. But it wouldn't stay that way for long...

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Sorry its so short too, i promise to make them longer! Will be posting about 30,chapters on this fic, so I hope its good enough, and I will upload when I can, very busy with school.
> 
> Thanks for Reading, Over.


End file.
